Ira
by perses19
Summary: AU. Heylen Haddock un importante jugador de futbol, es obligado a tomar unas vacaciones de relajación en su antiguo hogar, Berk, despues de sus lapsos de ira probocados por atrapar a su novia en la cama con otro. Hipo se reencontrara con todos los que conocia y no veía desde hacia 10 años.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno hola, ya había intentado escribir y publicar antes, pero por problemas personales tuve que dejarlo por mucho tiempo, esto es un intento de hacer algo que me gusta y espero que lo disfruten, es una idea que he tenido desde hace mucho tiempo, espero les guste y si no me gustaría que explicaran porque, para poder mejorar.**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Heylen, aunque la mayoría de este lugar prefiere llamarme hipo, tengo 25 años, soy oriundo de Dinamarca, para ser más preciso de una pequeña isla al norte, esa isla es Berk, aunque tengo 10 años sin poner un pie en tan bello lugar, para futuras referencias ese fue sarcasmo, la verdad la vida en Berk y yo no congeniamos del todo, por ejemplo, es un lugar con orgullosa descendencia vikinga, aquí los hombre son descomunales masas de músculos y en la mayoría de los casos esos músculos son inversamente proporcionales a las neuronas que poseen, un caso perfecto de ello es mi primo, Scott era según lo recuerdo, un matón típico de secundaria, incluso llegue a burlarme de él diciendo que era un chiche, pero bueno fue como pelear con un mono, después de todo no se puede esperar más de alguien al que apodan patán, con él ninguna palabra que no fuera monosilábica funcionaba, por el contrario, Tyler Ingerman, un chico al que le encantaba estudiar y era muy amable, era una clara excepción de la regla, aunque creo tiene algo que ver con el hecho a diferencia de Scott que prefería pasar persiguiendo o mujeres o pelotas, el pasaba sus ratos libres leyendo o cosas por el estilo.

Perdón, estoy divagando, siempre han dicho que lo hago cuando estoy nervioso, y creo que volver a la ciudad que tanto amé dejar, califica como algo que daría un ataque de nervios, aunque Berk no era del todo malo, había una chica hermosa justo a un lado de la casa de mis padres, su nombre era Astrid, era una rubia… oh demonio lo hago de nuevo, ¿verdad?, bueno al grano, en que estaba, ha si, bueno tengo 10 años que Salí de mi pueblo natal, mis padres fueron muy comprensivos con apoyarme para realizar mi sueño, aunque eso implicara salir al extranjero por un tiempo indefinido, mi sueño era poder jugar futbol en las grandes ligas europeas, y el principio de mi sueño fue la llegada un visor noruego, el representaba a un club importante en ese país, el **Molde FK,** el me vio jugar en una cancha de tierra a la que siempre iba, después de confundirlo con un violador de traje, tras hartarme de que siempre estuviera en ese campo mirándome, se presentó como Alder Viadeereck, aunque todos le decían chimuelo, él me dijo que vio algo diferente en mí, algo que él estaba buscando desde hacía mucho tiempo, me dio algunos consejos sobre cómo jugar mejor y también me hablo del club para el que trabajaba como reclutador, después de un mes viéndonos para platicar, me hizo la primera oferta, según chimuelo, él le hablo de mi a su junta de selección y después de mandar un video que el tomo cuando yo no me estaba dando cuenta, les encante, estaban listos para un prueba de reserva, en las menores del equipo.

Al principio tenía mis dudas, incluso miedo de que fuera a meter la pata hasta el fondo con esto, pero irónico en la vida, fueron las palabras de mi primo que me hicieron tomar la decisión, " _sabes hipo, me extrañaría que en lo que sea que hagas no metas la pata, peor que el tío Phil en navidad",_ esa fue la primera vez en mi vida que sentí que veía rojo e hice lo que nunca pensé que aria, me le lace como gato tirando puñetazos, después de eso me amenazo y persiguió gritando _te matare maldito carbón_ , esa fue otra buena razón para abandonar el país.

Después de platicarlo por mucho tiempo, mis padres acordaron, darme un año para demostrar que podía hacer realidad este sueño y me dejaron partir, al llegar a noruega fueron duros los primeros 6 meses, tuve que hacer un entrenamiento brutal y aprender un idioma diferente, pero fue mi perseverancia y talento lo que a la edad de 16 años, el entrenador de la selección sub-17 de Dinamarca, me convocara para participar en las eliminatorias del mundial de esa categoría, fue una lástima que quedáramos eliminados, pero sin duda fue una experiencia magnifica, cuando regrese al club, ellos me dijeron que tenía que subir mi nivel, por lo que me entrenarían el doble de fuerte, a lo que mi representante dijo " _vamos querido 10%, muévete que algún día me harás muy rico",_ en ese momento como hasta ahora mi representante era chimuelo, para la edad de 18 años pude tocar mi primera pelota profesional, entre de cambio en un partido, al minuto 72, el entrenador solo me dijo " _vamos haddock no lo arruines, y dile a Johnson que o se empieza a mover o meto al tronco",_ y con esas inspiradoras palabras me metió al campo.

Dicen que cuando algo es para ti, lo sientes desde el primer segundo que lo tienes, pues eso fue lo que sentí la primera vez que toque el balón, al final de ese partido, tenía dos asistencias de gol y todo un país haciendo la misma pregunta _¿para novato del año?_ Estar en la cancha era lo que me hacía sentir vivo, hasta la fecha es el único lugar en el que puedo estar libre, al terminar ese año, no ganamos nada, pero el equipo se vio más fuerte, fue elegido tanto mejor novato, como el más valioso de mi equipo, un año después ganamos la liga noruega y lo gane todo a nivel individual, era la nueva estrella de la liga y solo estaba empezando. Para mediados de mi tercer año llego una oferta que no pude rechazar, el Atlético de Madrid ofreció 15 mdd, por mis servicios algo que no pude rechazar.

Lamentablemente Madrid fue la peor decisión que alguna vez tomé, chimuelo me dijo que era mejor la opción de esperar a que terminara mi contrato y poder buscar otro equipo, pero yo dije que sabía lo que hacía y que Madrid seria mi llave al éxito, el técnico me odio desde el día en que me conoció y en todo el resto de la temporada que fiche nunca pude jugar, ni siquiera un minuto, arrepentido regrese con la cola entre las patas con chimuelo y después de una perorata de 2 horas, dijo que vería quien quería a un joven de 21 años que no ha tenido actividad en 6 meses, y aunque sonaba sarcástico, en realidad si lo consiguió, una tarde de domingo, el técnico en aquel entonces del equipo inglés **Manchester united** me ofreció un lugar en su equipo y una competencia para ganarme la posibilidad de jugar como titular.

Y así día a día fui aprendiendo cosas nuevas y después de media temporada pude jugar en la copa inglesa, para el término del año y con la inminente venta del medio campista creativo titular, vi mi oportunidad de jugar, tres años después era el jugador más importante de la liga inglesa, lo había ganado todo con el **Manchester.**

y todo eso nos lleva hasta aquí, un barco repleto de gente apasionada de los vikingos que espera visitar Berk, uno de los grandes atractivos de la ciudad era eso, sus raíces vikingas, yo venía a un viaje de relajación después del drama en el que se había convertido mi vida, el club en conjunto con mi representante que no espero mucho para ponerse del lado del ellos, maldito traidor, dijeron que la ira incontrolable que estaba teniendo era un riego para el equipo, por lo que era o unas vacaciones en un lugar olvidado por dios o terapia de la ira, y se los juro odio a esos tipos, así que decidí que lo mejor era retirarme a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera estar en paz conmigo mismo, pero la maldita de la zorra de mi exnovia, aparte de revolcarse con otros a mis espaldas, también disfruta de joderme la vida lo más posible que sea, le dijo a los reporteros que estaría en Miami así que tuve que tomar la segunda mejor opción, mi bello pueblo natal Berk, ven sarcasmo.

Me puse en contacto con mi padre para decirle las buenas noticias, después de otra regañisa por lo de mi arresto, me dijo que estaría esperando en el muelle de Berk, allí me esperarían para ir a casa, les dije que no le digieran a nadie porque si la prensa sabía que estaría ahí el tranquilo pueblo se llenaría de periodistas chiflados y eso no sería bueno, con todo eso de su jefatura y lo demás, no sería bueno.

Empecé a ver la costa y el muelle y supe que era la hora, y no me malinterpreten amo a mis padres, pero desde que firmé para el **Manchester** la agenda se me hizo pequeña y no pude verlos más, antes ellos venían a los partidos, pero como mi padre gano la gubernatura de Berk han estado igual de ocupados, eran la pareja presidencial y para ellos el bienestar de sus ciudadanos era lo más importante, solo los veía en navidad cuando venían a Inglaterra para verme.

Cuando tocamos el muelle empecé a ver como las personas empleadas en el barco comenzaron a estabilizar con cuerdas todos los lados para que los pasajeros pudieran descender con seguridad, tome mi maleta y me dispuse a esperar mi turno para bajar, ya una vez en tierra firme me dedique a buscar a mi padre y rápidamente lo encontré, estaba con mi madre, también estaban mis tíos Tom y Martha Jorgenson y su hijo Scott, que tenia de la mano a una chica rubia bastante bonita, ella se me hacía conocida hasta que mire a su derecha y vi una copia suya en masculino, eran los demoniacos gemelos Thorston, Ellie y Davis Thorston, aunque los apodaban brutacio y brutilda, y con ellos estaba una chica preciosa, rubia y de ojos azules, de inmediato corrí a la dirección en donde se encontraban. Observe que mis padres estaban buscándome así que les grite.

" _mama, papa, por acá".-_ vi como ellos voltearon hacia la dirección de mi voz y todos fijaron su mirada en mi dirección, vi como todos pusieron cada de sorpresa antes de tratar, la mayoría fallando de poner su mejor cara de póker, lo único que alcance a escuchar antes de que mi papa gritara mi nombre, fue a brutilda decirle a su novio.

" _¿quién diablos es ese y que le hizo a tu primo, patán?_ …..

* * *

 **Bueno este es un fic que tengo mucho tiempo con ganas de hacer, como dicen haz lo que te encantaría leer, así que de ese consejo este fue el resultado, den sus opiniones, quiero saber si es una buena idea, en que tengo que mejorar, todas las opiniones son aceptadas,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, ambos son un encuadre para cimentar la trama, las actualizaciones no van a ser diarias tal vez cada tercer día, pero no estoy seguro.**

 **Bueno cualquier cosa no duden en comentar, las críticas son bien recibidas, espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy. Los reviews los contestare en el capítulo siguiente del que comentaron.**

 **Review:**

 **Nina chilena: bueno, un saludo y un agradecimiento, bueno la verdad el nombre de Hiccup o Hipo no los usare mucho, pero las veces que las use lo hare como Hiccup, gracias por ser el primer comentario y un saludo.**

 **Edu10: hola gracias, la verdad la carrera que escribí está basada en el modo carrera de Fifa 15, jugué y ese fue el progreso que obtuve jaja, gracias por el elogio y espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Sam archer: jaja bueno un gusto que te haya gustado y no te preocupes cualquier pregunta que tengas con gusto la respondo y bueno voy a tratar de hacer esto lo más seguido que pueda, aunque no prometo nada jaja, bueno espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **Nube: bueno gracias por la recomendación, se me van esos detalles, pero voy a trabajar en ello, y con lo del sarcasmo aguántame un poco es el inicio, pero voy a tener especial atención en desarrollar los personajes lo más fiel posible. Gracias y espero leer más de ti.**

 **Dly: Es un deporte que me gusta y son raros, espero puedas disfrutar de lo que estoy haciendo.**

 **Bueno espero les guste y recuerden cualquier opinión buena o mala será bienvenida, espero a los que les gusto me sigan apoyando leyendo esto, muchas gracias.**

* * *

Hola, mi nombre es Astrid, tengo 25 años, he vivido toda mi vida en la bella isla de Berk, un lugar que enseña a todos sus habitantes la fuerza para vivir con la valentía de nuestros antepasados, claro, no somos de esos pueblos raros que se disfrazan de vikingos y se embriagan por el placer de hacerlo, todos somos orgullosos descendientes vikingos pero no estamos lunáticos, en este lugar la mayoría de las personas son altas, con una constitución poderosa, son contados los que tienen una figura delgada, yo por ejemplo soy uno de esos raros casos, mi familia es típica de Berk, pero cuando papa se casó con Belinda Adererinck, una noruega que termino en Berk por el trabajo de sus padres, el resultado fui yo, soy alta, pero delgada, tengo ojos azules y un cabello igual al de mi madre, la mayoría de los neandertales con los que estudie toda mi vida coincidían en que era _candente,_ yo nunca fui una persona superficial, siempre preferí dedicar mi tiempo a otras actividades, aunque eso no evito que en el colegio fuera parte del grupo popular, también los neandertales coincidían en que era la más fría de todos, a diferencia de mi mejor amiga que se dio la vida grande con los privilegios de la popularidad en secundaria.

Mi mejor amiga, Ellie Thorston, era una rubia al igual que yo, aunque sus ojos eran un día azules y otros grises, era delgada como yo, pero era una torre humana, me sacaba fácil cuatro pulgadas, tampoco era la típica zorra de colegio que se encamaba con cuanto deportista le pasaba enfrente, era lunática, extravagante y bastante impredecible, esa era la principal razón por lo que la mantenía cerca de mí, tenía que coincidir que tenerla a un lado le daba bastante diversión a mi vida, era una bromista consagrada al lado de su hermano gemelo, Davis Thorston, describirlo sería pérdida de tiempo, es igual a su hermana solo que con el pelo un poco más corto y la voz más profunda, claro también con rasgos masculinos, pero fuera de eso eran idénticos, incluso sus personalidades eran bastante similares, a lo que les llevo a ganar el apodo de los gemelos demoniacos Thorston.

Otro integrante de mi grupo de secundaria, era la razón por la que estoy ahora parada aquí en el muelle, y no se confundan, no es que el me lo haya pedido, si no que Scott Jorgenson fue el que me consiguió la pasantía para hacer mis prácticas en derecho, con nada más ni nada menos que el gobernador, era como patán nos presumió hasta el cansancio, su tío, Estoico Haddock, o Estoico el Vasto como su equipo de campaña lo apodaron en las campañas por la gubernatura, era el gobernador de la ciudad, y después de que él le comentara a su tío sobre mi necesidad de encontrar un lugar donde llevar acabo las prácticas profesionales el Sr. Haddock me acepto de buen grado para ser aparte de su interna, su asistente personal, cabe decir que la paga era bastante buena, por lo que no me lo pensé dos veces, llevaba trabajando para el Sr. Haddock durante 5 meses y me faltaban 7 para completar el año de prácticas que tenía que lograr con el fin de que me dieran mi título, la familia Haddock era amable y muy buena para trabajar, en el poco tiempo que he podido estar con ellos, me adoptaron como una hija, el Sr. Haddock era un gran mentor y estaba aprendiendo más de lo que muchos maestros en la facultad pudieron enseñarme, su esposa, Valka Haddock era la más dulce perdona que he conocido, me trato como una hija desde el momento en que me conoció, después de todo habíamos sido vecinos desde que tengo memoria y mi madre era una íntima amiga de los Haddock.

Esta mañana Estoico me llamo después del desayuno y me comento que en el medio día partiría al muelle junto con su familia para recibir a su hijo, Heylen, me ofreció que los acompañara para saludar, después de todo fuimos juntos a la misma escuela.

La verdad me intrigo que después de tanto tiempo que Heylen Haddock se fuera de la ciudad, decidiera regresar, yo recuerdo que cuando éramos jóvenes, él era el chico raro que se la pasaba en sus ratos libres con una libreta de dibujo en la parte del fondo, sin que nadie lo molestara, la mayoría de la gente no le importaba Hiccup, como se le apodaba, pero por respeto a su padre los adultos no se metían con él, la mayoría de los del colegio lo ignoraban, pocos eran los que se acercaron a convivir con él, yo en lo personal nunca tuve nada contra él, era alguien que me intrigaba en cierta forma, su sentido del humor era una de las características más resaltantes en él, el uso del sarcasmo en mi ciudad era muy escaso, pues si bien la mayoría tienen una facilidad sorprendente para las habilidades físicas, carecían del nivel de comprensión para entender el sarcasmo, otro punto era que al igual que yo, no tenía el cuerpo de un típico Berkian, aunque Heylen era más bien desgarbado y carecía de mucha fuerza física, pero a mi parecer lo compensaba con la inteligencia y destreza mental que poseía, pocos, la mayoría eran de su propia familia sabían de estas destrezas mentales, yo las conocía por ser vecino desde hacía toda una vida con él, cuando era niña sentía una cosa rara hacia él, ya en la secundaria incluso llegue a sospechar que era un enamoramiento y ese fue el principal factor por el que nunca me le acerque, las personas dicen que yo ni nadie se le acercaba porque pondría en riesgo mi popularidad en esa etapa del colegio, pero estaban lejos de saber la verdad.

Lamentablemente se fue y poco se ha sabido de él, nunca le puse un nombre fijo a esa sensación que me provocaba incluso pensé desde hacía buen tiempo que era cosa del pasado, pero al escuchar su nombre algo se revolvió dentro de mí y no era una sensación mala, así que acepté acompañarlos a su encuentro.

Estaba archivando unos papeles, cuando Estoico y su esposa Valka se me acercaron.

" _vamos cariño, ya es hora de Salir, Heylen nos espera".-_ dijo Valka mientras me dirigía una sonrisa, no puede evitar notar, la camisa que tenía, pues mientras su esposo Estoico portaba su traje típico, de tres piezas de color gris oscuro, que lucía su imponente marco, era un hombre que inspiraba respeto y sabiduría, su esposa era la que aportaba más relajación y deja ver el lado más cariñoso de Estoico, ella portaba sus también típicos Jeans, pero su camisa era bastante particular, solo por mi madre sabía que la camisa era de un equipo de futbol, yo personalmente no soy muy fanática del deporte, por el contrario mis padres especialmente mi madre era muy fanática, mi padre al principio no tanto pero mi madre le enseño el amor por ese deporte y desde hacía mucho tiempo ambos observan juntos los partidos, intentaron incluirme pero ante mi negativa, decidieron que ese sería su momento especial como pareja y yo estaba más que contenta con esa resolución. El uniforme era de color rojo, con vivos en blanco, se podía notar un diseño con cuadros pequeños en toda la camisa y en la parte derecha a la altura del pecho un escudo con una especia de demonio y un tridente con colores entre rojo y amarillo, alcance a leer en el escudo **Manchester** así que deduje que el equipo era originario de Inglaterra, cuando ella se volteó para tirar una envoltura que tenía en la mano, pude tonar que en el dorsal se leía que pertenecía al N° 7 del equipo y creo era de ella o su marido porque el nombre de la camiseta era Haddock, hice una nota mental para preguntarle a mi madre sobre ese equipo en especial, siempre supe que Valka tenía un excelente gusto así que si ese equipo era su favorito deberían ser bastante buenos.

" _claro Sra. Haddock, solo deje termino esto y nos vamos"_ conteste educadamente.

" _vamos Astrid, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me puedes decir Valka"_ me replico ella. La verdad es que me encantaba meterme con ella en ese tema, ella también lo sabía, pero creo que me estaba dejando tener mi diversión. Después de archivar la última carpeta me dispuse a ir con ellos.

" _bueno termine, vamos no creo que quieran llegar tarde"_ dije a sabiendas de que estaban emocionados por la llegada de su hijo.

Salimos de la oficina y platicamos trivialidades en el camino a el puerto, cuando llegamos encontramos esperándonos en la entrada del estacionamiento a el hermano de Valka, Tom Jorgenson, su esposa Martha estaba con él, con ellos estaban Scott y su novia Ellie, ellos tenían una de las relaciones más raras que había visto, pero funcionaba para ellos, también vi a Davis su hermano, supongo que también lo invitaron. Nos saludamos y caminamos a la parte donde supuestamente el barco donde se encontraba desembarcaría, vimos algunas personas, pero era difícil encontrar a alguien como Heylen entre las montañas de personas que había.

Resulto que no tuvimos que buscar mucho, escuchamos una voz nasal que grito _"mamá, papá, por aca"_ y enseguida estoico volteo en la dirección de la voz, yo supe que solo una persona tenía ese tono de voz nasal y me voltee para encontrar al desgarbado chico, cuando vimos al tipo en cuestión, todos tuvimos que poner nuestra mejor cara de póker para ocultar la sorpresa al verlo, si bien no era ni cerca tan alto como su padre, ya no era desgarbado, tenía una camisa verde y unos pantalones vaqueros rasgados, una chaqueta de cuero completaba su vestimenta y dejaba claro que debajo de la ropa había un cuerpo bastante fuerte, seguía teniendo esos impresionantes ojos verdes pero pude ver que ya no era pelirrojo, tenía el pelo de color negro cuervo y eso aunado a su tez pálida le deba un contraste bastante bueno a sus ojos, también vi un rastrojo de barba. En general no era para nada el Heylen que yo recordaba, y creo que todos pensaron lo mismo porque pude escuchar a brutilda susurrar.

" _quién diablos es ese y que le hizo a tu primo, patán?_

Después estoico grito " _Heylen, aquí estas"_ y con eso el chico corrió con una maleta a rastras, cuando llego a una distancia cercana redujo la velocidad y saludo a su padre con un abrazo.

" _papa, que bueno verte, ya ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que los vi"_ después de eso se dirigió a su madre y la saludo con un fuerte abrazo.

" _mama, mira que bien te vez, cada vez que te veo te vez mejor"_ luego su mirada noto la camisa que llevaba y con tono burlón le dejo. _"y mira parece que por fin encontraste algo decente, no como en parís."_ Todos estábamos un paso atrás viendo embelesados el reencuentro hasta que la mirada de Heylen se posó en nosotros.

" _dios, tengo diez años que no los veo y el silencio es lo mejor que me pueden dar, estoy muy decepcionado"_ nos dijo con claro tono burlón y todos nos quedamos congelados.

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, con lo del cabello, antes de que lo pregunten, no, no es emo ni nada por el estilo, solo que nadie ha probado algo por el estilo y quiero iniciar con eso, no se preocupen a los que les gusta el original pelirrojo, va a regresar, voy a explicar después porque es pelinegro.**

 **Un saludo y sigan comentando y dando su opinión, es un gusto saber lo que piensan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, como dije cada tercer o cuarto día estaré publicando, tengo la intención de seguir esta historia hasta terminarla, pero como saben todos tenemos mas cosas que hacer fuera de este mundo cibernético, pero si tardo mas de ese tiempo en publicar no se desesperen es que el tiempo a veces no da, pero no crean que es porque quiero dejar de escribir, solo algo importante haría que dejara de hacer algo que me encanta como la escritura.**

 **Bueno espero disfruten de este capítulo y puedan aportar con su punto de vista, como dije aquí estas los reviews que se produjeron por el capítulo 2 de esta historia.**

 **Cathrina Frankenstein: hola, es un placer conocerte igualmente, gracias que te guste mi trabajo y espero pueda ser de tu agrado el resto de él, bueno la verdad yo busque y no encontré más historias con la temática central de futbol, alguna con futbol americano y una que otra lo misionaba, pero si tú conoces historias te agradecería que me pasaras los links para leerlas, siempre he querido leer alguna así y como no la encontré decidí hacer la mía, si voy a intentar hacerlo mas largo pero en algunos puntos me trabo, aparte del tiempo, pero intentare hacer un esfuerzo para alargarlos un poco, y no es mi primer fic, hace tiempo tenia algunos pero por problemas personales tuve que abandonarlos y pues no quería dejar trabajos incompletos los elimine, pero de todas formas gracias.**

 **Ana-Gami: si gracias, la gramática nunca me ha gustado y la verdad el Word me hace un favorsote jajaja, pero intentare tener más cuidado con ese tipo de detalles gracias por la observación.**

 **Videl s.s: Hola muchas gracias, es un gusto saber que a las personas les gusta lo que hago, intentare subir pronto, pero si lo hago a lo loco por hacerlo rápido no queda bien, la calidad es lo importante, espero entiendas eso, muchas gracias y espero que te diga gustando tanto como disfruto escribirlo.**

 **Luz Anders: hola, un gusto, yo igual el futbol es mi deporte favorito aunque también disfruto de la mayoría, confieso que es algo emociónate hacer algo que es estos sitios es poco visto como el futbol y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para que el concepto de futbol pueda combinarse con los demás factores que hacen una historia, me anima saber que no estoy haciendo un mal trabajo en eso.**

 **Con lo otro, Sam Archer es a la que te refieres?, sinceramente no detecte una ofensa o algo por el estilo, concuerdo con lo de la ortografía pero bueno cada quien escribe como puede y quiere no es algo en lo que me concierne, entiendo tu punto y estoy infinitamente agradecido por la preocupación, escribo lo que quiero y nadie influye en lo que quiero plasmar en esta y todas las cosas que hago, la critica la uso para darme una idea y un punto de vista diferente de lo que mi trabajo se ve, yo no vi más que una opinión algo energética pero en ningún momento ofensiva, pero gracias por la preocupación y espero la historia te guste igual que a mí me ha gustado escribirla.**

 **Sam Archer: Hola, bueno si es lo bueno de los diferentes puntos de vista, es algo que me intriga desde siempre como algo igual puede parecer tan diferente para algunas personas, es fascinante, con lo de lo del cuerpo jaja bueno soy hombre y nos figamos poco en eso, no me voy a enfocar tanto en lo Físico aunque no he descartado la posibilidad de hacer una o dos escenas clasificación M, pero no estoy muy seguro, bueno un gusto saber que te sigue gustando.**

 **Jessy brow: eso intentare, gracias por comentar, espero te siga gustando.**

* * *

Cuando mi padre me grito, corrí hacia su dirección, estando a unos metros me detuve y arrastré mi maleta, mi padre me envolvió en un fuerte abrazo que gustoso correspondí.

-papá que bueno verlos, ya ha pasado tanto desde la última vez que los vi. - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro. El me abrazo con un poco más de fuerza y me susurro al oído.

-estoy tan contento de verte, aunque no creas que he olvidado lo del arresto. - me recordó con una sonrisa que prometía sermón, bueno más sermón. Después abrace a mi madre y de inmediato note la camisa que tenía puesta.

-mama, mira que bien te vez, cada vez que te veo te vez mejor. – le conteste sabiendo que a mi madre le encantaba cuando le decían eso, no era superficial ni nada por el estilo, pero como a cualquier mujer y persona, los halagos ponen una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro.

-tu igual, aunque me gustaba el color antiguo de tu cabello. - me respondió en tono burlón, era una cosa que desde que acepte cambiar mi tono de pelo mi madre se esforzaba por recordarme, la historia del cabello fue bastante controversial en el seno de mi familia, sobre todo mi madre, la directiva y el equipo de marketing del **Manchester United** pensaron que al cambiar mi número de camiseta y la inscripción de mi nombre también tenía que cambiar algo, después de que los diseñadores de playeras **Adidas** presentaran el nuevo uniforme alternativo negro decidieron que yo sería el rostro de ese lanzamiento, así que cambiaron el color de mi cabello rojo a negro y eso emularía el cambio de la camiseta de roja a negra.

Yo nunca me había planteado teñirme el pelo o algo por el estilo y desde que me presentaron la idea la rechace rotundamente, pero mi prometida Alexandra me endulzo el oído, fue por ella que termine aceptando la propuesta e incluso los directivos me preguntaron si estaba seguro del cambio, ellos no me obligarían a nada que yo no estuviera de acuerdo, yo les conteste que lo quería aunque muy a regañadientes, Alexandra incluso tiro el argumento de que lo hiciera como muestra de mi amor por ella, al final firme un contrato con **Adidas** y anexe una clausula a mi contrato con el club para permanecer el tiempo de 2 años con el pelo de tonalidad negro, mi madre dijo que sabía que lo hacía no por mi gusto y que era un error dar muestra de amor que uno no se siente a gusto en dar y menos para demostrarle algo a alguien que según estaba lo suficiente enamorada de mi como para pasar el resto de su vida a mi lado. Al final termine con un par de cuerno y no conforme con eso los cuernos están teñidos de negro. Una de las tantas cosas que agradecer a la perra de mi exnovia.

Estudie la camiseta un poco y note que era la camiseta inédita que el club y la empresa **Adidas** me habían obsequiado y que al firmar el contrato había quedado anulada esa versión de mi camisa, en ella solo tenía el cambio de número que el club inicialmente me había planteado, cuando me contrataron entre con el número 37 y aunque poco ortodoxo utilizar un número tan alto, me fui encariñando un poco con la cifra, pero lo deje de lado cuando el club me ofreció portar el mítico 7 del **Man Und.** Era un número que solo los mejores jugadores que han pasado por las filas del cuadro ingles han portado, era un verdadero honor poder formar parte de ese selecto grupo de jugadores por lo que no dude en aceptar, Yo desde un inicio se la regale primero con el cometido de que tuviera la primera camiseta que producían y después para que tuviera una camisa mía que nadie más tenia. Así que le conteste con un poco de humor en mi voz.

-y mira parece que por fin encontraste algo decente, no como en París. – le bromeé recordado ese incidente. A lo que ella me replico.

-bueno por lo menos yo tenía algo puesto en esa ocasión. - y yo la abraza un poco más inclinado para disimular mi cara roja. Me soltó y pude girar para ver completamente a los demás integrantes del comité de bienvenida que me organizaron, después con una sonrisa de medio lado le comenté.

-Dios, tengo diez años que no los veo y el silencio es lo mejor que me pueden dar, estoy muy decepcionado. – de inmediato pude apreciar cómo se tensaban con clara incomodidad y falta de respuesta. Así que decidí dar el primer paso y saludar del más simple al más complicado, empecé por mis tíos.

-Hola, tío Tom, tía Martha, es un gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo, mira que los años han pasado y ustedes siguen iguales. - dije dándole a mi tía un pequeño abrazo y a mi tío un apretón de manos, a él nunca le gustaron los abrazos, con toda esa cosa vikinga, pero bueno él se lo pierde.

-bueno ojalá pudiéramos decir lo mismo de ti, mira cuanto has cambiado, quien diría que aquel chico tímido se convertiría en esto. - dijo mi tía Martha mientras hacia un gesto señalándome todo, yo solo le di una sonrisa y un pequeño agradecimiento. Después me volteé para saludar a los chicos de mi edad, antes de que abriera la boca, Patán me interrumpió.

-Muy bien niño bonito, termino la función, ya dile al inútil de Hiccup que salga. - contesto bruscamente mientras me dirigía una sonrisa arrogante muy típica de él, pude ver como Ellie o Brutilda como recuerdo la llamaban estaba bastante de acuerdo con su novio, ese era el mismo caso de su hermano que asentía con la cabeza, también pude ver a Astrid Hofferson de reojo mirando interesada en el pequeño arrebato de Patán, decidí que por el bien de todos no iniciaría una pelea, lo guardaría para una ocasión donde pudiera cobrársela a mi gusto.

-A Scott siempre es un gusto escuchar tu voz, sin duda valió la pena las tres horas en barco, y por cierto gracias por lo de niño bonito. - dije dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, después me dirigí a los tres restantes.

\- Y por último ustedes, si la memoria no me falla son, Ellie Thorston. - dije dándole la mano, cortésmente. – Y su hermano Davis Thorston. – a lo que este me estrecho la mano una poco incómodo, seguramente no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de cordialidades y menos con los de su edad.

Después me decidí a jugar un poco con la asistente de mi padre, he de reconocer que desde que la vi por primera vez en mi niñez tuve un enamoramiento de ella, y como no tenerlo, con su impresionante cabello color dorado, una piel tersa como la seda, pero lo que de verdad me robo el corazón fueron sus ojos, de un color azul profundo que me hechizo, un color del que a los pasos de los años me volví adicto, esos ojos tan expresivos que mostraban cada emoción que estaba sintiendo estaban a la intemperie para los que estaban lo suficiente atentos y sus labios…. Bueno ustedes entienden me tenían cacheteando la banqueta, también he de reconocer que ella fue un factor para mi partida de Berk y al principio acepto que estaba con el corazón roto, pero con el tiempo comprendí que ella no era para mí, desde aquella tarde cuando después de terminar de practicar con Chimuelo, la vi con uno de mis matones más duros, tomados de la mano dándole algo que yo había ambicionado desde hacía tiempo, vi como ese neandertal le daba bruscos besos que ella correspondía, así que fue un buen impulso para salir de ahí, acepte que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno y después de mucho tiempo pude hacer las paces con eso y seguir adelante, así que no sentía nada por ella y por lo tanto podría bromear con ella sin la típica tartamudez que se abordaba cada vez que estaba a más de medio metro de mí.

-Y la bella, inteligente y bondadosa Astrid Hofferson. – dije dándole la mano de manera tranquila, pude ver que el shock en la cara de todos los presentes, mis padres sabiendo el enamoramiento del que me bromeaban en mi infancia y los demás por la increíble vista de Hiccup teniendo el valor y la osadía de hacer eso frente a una chica, el viejo Hiccup nunca tendría el valor de hablar de esa forma, si supieran.

También vi que después del Shock de Astrid se presentó un sonrojo en su rostro y empezó a mover la boca, pero sin saber a ciencia cierta cómo responder ante la nueva faceta que le presentaba, así que decidí simplificarlo un poco para ella.

-lo siento, he escuchado tanto de ti por parte de mi padre y bueno es así como generalmente te describe, aunque debería agregar que humilde sería otra cualidad. - le aclare con una sonrisa y juraría que vi un poco de desilusión, pero fue tan repentino que no podría asegurarlo, pero seguramente es mi imaginación.

-gracias, yo también he escuchado bastante sobre ti de tus padres, es un placer volvernos a ver después de tanto tiempo. - dijo dándome un apretón bastante fuerte y una sonrisa a la que pensé que era inmune, rara vez se me dedicaba esa sonrisa en mi niñez, pero las pocas veces que fui el foco receptor de ella, termina con la cara tan roja que fácilmente pasaría por un tomate, ahora solamente ignore el pequeño cosquilleo y le devolví la sonrisa.

-el placer es todo mío de volverlos a ver, no todos los días el grupo popular de mi generación se congrega para recibirte, me siento alagado. – dije volteando para ver a todos y de inmediato pude ver como la incomodidad cayó sobre todos los adultos jóvenes, hasta que mis padres intervinieron.

-bueno creo que después del viaje desde Roma debes de estar muy cansado, porque no vamos a casa, duermes un poco para recuperarte y seguimos con las reuniones, hay bastante gente que después de tanto tiempo quiere saludar. -dijo mi padre, no pude evitar hacer una mueca incrédula ante la última parte, siendo completamente sincero lo creía poco probable.

-Bueno, es verdad tengo bastantes ganas de poder tocar una almohada sin la preocupación de despertar en un lugar diferente. – le conteste y el soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-sí, me lo he de suponer, pero sigo sorprendido, para la fama que tienen los ingleses eso chicos tienen una imaginación para las bromas digna de Loki. - comento recordando una de las tantas historias que he platicado con él sobre las bromas y novatadas que se dan en el equipo. Era bromistas bastante temibles.

Ante la mención de bromas vi como los gemelos Thorston se animaron, pero todavía incomodos por mi comentario se limitaron a guardar silencio y con los gestos de su cara delatar que se morían de ganas de comparar notas para saber cuál era el alcance de los bromistas que se podían comprar con Loki, contemplé decirles algunas historias, pero como mi padre había dicho yo venía de un agotador viaje y sobre todo extenuante pues había viajado en varios tipos de transporte diferente en muy poco tiempo.

Así que me limite a asentir y dije. - creo que dormir suena demasiado tentador para dejarlo pasar. - termine con una pequeña risa. Después de eso nos dirigimos al auto en el que nos subimos mis padres, Astrid y yo, en el trayecto entablamos una pequeña conversación, en su mayoría sobre lo que ha paso en los últimos años en Berk. Hasta que llegamos a la casa de mis padres en la que no había cambio nada, solo el jardín que presentaba alginas flores diferentes, pero la casa era idéntica a la que recordaba, entramos a la casa y mis padres me dieron un abrazo, me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, vi como Astrid un poco incomoda movió un poco la mano con la intención de despedirse, a lo que yo descuidadamente me acerque y le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla igual que a mí madre, sentí que se tensó un poco pero después se relajó y me devolvió el gesto, bese su otra mejilla y me di la vuelta rápidamente con dirección a mi habitación, nunca note a la sonrojada y paralizada Astrid Hofferson.

POV Astrid Hofferson.

Solo me pude quedar parada en la sala viendo subir por las escaleras a Heylen, con la cara roja y la respiración un poco errática, pude notar a los padres del chico dándome una mirada interrogatorio, pero sobre todo una sonrisa algo picara, quedé sin poder procesar lo que acababa de pasar, era claramente un Heylen irreconocible tanto por fuera como por dentro, desde el primer momento, pude notar que sus movimientos eran confiados incluso rayando en lo arrogante, el comentario con el que se presento fue justo como lo que estoy sintiendo, me alabo sin tapujos, me dejo estupefacta y sin nada con que contestar, después cuando aclaro que citaba las alabanzas de su padre sentí inexplicablemente desilusionada pero lo escondí lo suficientemente rápido para que no lo notara, lo que no pude ocultar fue la incomodidad después de su comentario sobre nuestra presencia en su reencuentro con sus padres, ninguno supo cómo responder a la acusación poco velada y tenía que agradecer a Estoico que llamo su atención y libero un poco el aire denso que se cernía sobre todos los excompañeros de clase de Heylen, cuando partimos con dirección a la casa de los Haddock solo me limite a contestar las pocas preguntas que el señor Haddock me hizo en un pobre aunque agradecido intento de incluirme en la conversación que estaban sosteniendo.

Después ya dentro de la propiedad di un paso atrás para ver cómo se despedía de sus padres, envolvió a su padre en un abrazo y a su madre la beso, era raro ver esas muestras de cariño, con toda la actitud ruda por nuestra dependencia vikinga los besos y eso eran considerados para los blandos, pero no pude pensar que con Heylen se miraba tierno y dulce que tuviera esos gestos con sus padres, vi como su mirada se posó en mí y me prepare para despedirme de él, estaba con un simple "que descanses bien" en la boca cuando con un movimiento fluido soltó a su madre con delicadeza dio dos pasos y me envolvió en un abrazo que mato todas la palabras que tenía en la lengua, me tense sin saber qué hacer y de inmediato mi instinto tomo el control y le devolví el abrazo, duro unos pocos segundos pero increíblemente me pareció tanto y tan poco, pensé que su osadía terminaría ahí pero me equivoque, sin un rastro de duda o pena, me coloco dos besos en las mejillas, un **"** Hasta luego" y como si fuera normal ese tipo de contacto con alguien que no has visto desde hace diez años, se fue dejándome sin digerir lo que ese gesto me dejo atrás.

-Astrid querido, podemos hablar un poco en mi oficina, queremos pedirte algo. - la voz de Valka me saco de mi trance inducido por el demonio pelinegro y tarde un poco en entender las palabras. Después intentando mantener la calma le conteste.

-eh, claro como ustedes quieran. - ellos se dedicaron una mirada que no pude discernir del todo y eso me puso un poco nerviosa.

-claro, por favor sígueme al estudio. - y sin esperar una respuesta caminaron con rumbo al estudio….

* * *

 **Esto ha sido todo, espero les haya gustado, un agradecimiento a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de dar su opinión, son muy valiosas para mi todas la recomendación y críticas que quieran dar. Espero puedan seguir apoyándome con su punto de vista.**


End file.
